Dawn Wanderer
by notcrackers
Summary: All Tara wanted was freedom, while her brother only wanted her to be safe. When they decided that moving to Namimori could solve both, fate struck them hard. Who thought that Tara would be friends with a soon-to-be Vongola Decimo? Things planned too well never go as planned after all.
1. Chapter 1: Mamma mia! We're moving out!

First KHR fanfiction after years of liking the series. I hope you like it. Chapter one is still pre-canon though.

Disclaimers: I don't own KHR, a certain song from Frozen, and Mozilla firefox.

* * *

Chapter one: Mamma mia! We're moving out?!

* * *

_"Tara! Wakey, wakey you potato sack,"_

_"Uhh...what is it Vito?"_

_"We're going to move out."_

_"What?!"_

* * *

Hello! Let me introduce myself. My name is Tara Camillia, I have long blond hair and blue eyes, my height is not that tall for an Italian, I'm eleven years old and I'm in my sixth grade. I had been been homeschooled for my whole life. I know that was pretty sad... But so far my life hadn't been that bad because I had my not-blood-related brother, Vito. He was always there by my side.

We had been living in Aosta, a small town in Northen Italy. Why such seclusion? Because, we had been hiding from bad guys. Vito said many bad guys were trying to catch us.

I never knew the real reason until I was five year old. When we were having a small trip near the mountains, I was separated because I was too excited to be out of the house. But I didn't even realize that I had lost Vito. Instead I explored the villages near the mountains. During that time, a stranger called me and told me that I was not a normal human being. Confused with his words, I asked him what did he mean. He answered me by touching my forehead, faint green light shone on the tips of his finger. When he removed his hand, I was totally confused and shocked.

The objects near me were suddenly floating. Somewhat instinctively, I tried to command them with my mind, and magically, they followed.

I am gifted with a psychokinetic power.

The stranger gave me a book-an ancient-looking one- that contained many important things about the powers, even some information about my ancestors-which also held supernatural and inhuman powers like I have.

Not long after that, a worried Vito found me, and before I could show off my newly found power, Vito glared at the mysterious stranger, and then to me before dragging me to home. Vito also didn't look too happy when he saw me with the book, so since that day he locked me up inside the house, not letting me out anymore. I was afraid, and confused. But finally I decided to brave up and ask Vito about it.

He finally told me the truth. Vito had been trying to hide my real identity from me by locking my power, because he wanted me to live a normal life, away from super powers and such.

Vito also told me that he knew my mom and dad. They were all in a sort of Training Facility for the Gifted. Dad left, so Vito was closer to my mom. He described mom and dad for me. For some reason, he couldn't describe dad that well. As for mom… He knew a lot about her. From her physical appearance to her personality.

And he mentioned how much I looked like my mom.

"_That long, light blond hair… You even have the same eyes as her, and—you remind me a lot of her."_

But then—he explained chronologically, there were problems in the facility. That he and my mom had to go through lots of bad things because of their powers. Oh, Vito has inhuman ability too. But he said his power was not natural, like it was human-made. I forgot what his power was…

And when the bad things passed—that was when my mom didn't make it—Vito decided to take me in, moved far away to this secluded town, to hide me from the bad guys, from the bad past, from the dangerous world that contained super powers and bad people.

He also found a way to seal my power temporarily by restricting it inside my head. Vito's seal was not the strongest, so he had to update it once a year, sometimes twice.

However, now because of that person who gave me the book, Vito had failed. He failed to keep me safe now that someone had unlocked my powers. He told me that from now on I had to stay inside the house, no matter what. I didn't really agree with that, but that day I was pretty afraid of Vito, so I couldn't say no.

Since that day, I had never gone outside anymore.

So far, our live here had been peaceful. Well, I did try to practice my telekinesis. That book from the stranger also contains many information about my powers, and some even helpful for me to learn how to use it properly. One day I admitted to Vito that I wanted to make my power useful. He refused at first. Vito had tried to stop me with some rules and restriction, but I always broke the rules so he somehow gave up.

After some years of learning little by little, I hadn't become powerful or such, but my power had been useful in our daily life.

Like for pranking Vito. Hehe.

Anyway, I thought our simple yet secretive live here would save and hide us from the bad people.

But I guess it wasn't as simple as that.

"Why are we moving out? Why so sudden?" I asked, baffled as I wiped the drool of my cheeks before sitting up on the sofa.

"Moving out... Means out of the town? Or maybe even out of the country?"

Vito nodded. I beamed.

"Oh! Is it... Because you're finally going to let me see the outside world?!"

Vito laughed. I joined the laugh.

"Haha... No but seriously, Tara."

I gulped. _It's serious timee._

"It's not safe in here. We need to find a new place," he said as he looked down at me with a frown, he certainly didn't really want to move out.

"But who said that? And where are we going?" Vito pointed at a man behind him with his thumb.

Oh, it was Sergio!

Sergio Camillia. He had our surname, but we were not related (I think). He was like a father to us, he cooked for us, helped us in our chores. Vito said that he had also helped him babysit me when I was a baby. Even though he's not that old, I think he was in his mid 30s.

"Sergio, is that true? We're not safe?" I asked with pleading eyes. This was the first time to know that we weren't safe. We were always safe!

"Yes, Tara. Apparently, some Families who were having a mission here had heard about our presence, and now I'm afraid they're going to spread the word." He spoke hastily. Wait what...? Families? Mission? Were we talking about mafias?

Even though I had been living under the rock, of course I knew that Italy is full of evil, gun-using people called Mafias. And mafias tend to have mission, which usually involves killing. They're creepy, I don't like them.

"It won't be long until they pinpoint our position. But I think we still have time to prepare,"

"How much time do we have?" Vito asked as he plopped down on the sofa beside me.

"Maybe just a few months, but we can delay it until a year, so that you can get your Master degree, and Tara can graduate from elementary first."

Vito nodded, and turned to me.

"Tara, you can pick which country you want. Why don't you go google it?" He smiled and patted my head, but his words clearly stated that he wanted me to leave, that he needed to talk to Sergio alone.

I pouted.

"Vito you suck."

I glanced around the room and found a plate of cookies (made by Sergio). Quickly, I command one of the cookies to move and to throw itself to Vito's face. The cookie flew fast before hitting Vito's cheeks and crumbling itself to the ground, some were stuck in Vito's brown tresses. I immediately ran as fast as I can, retreating from the angry victim.

"TARA YOU—"

"Don't waste food and stop teasing your brother!"

I stuck out my tongue at Sergio and Vito.

"Sowwy Sergiii."

After slamming the door behind me, I skip-walked towards my bed.

So, we were going to move out because life-threatning bad guys had found us. Being threatned was scary but...

I couldn't help but get excited.

"I'M GOING TO MOVE OUT!"

I plopped on my bed, turning on my laptop.

"Mamma mia!" I rolled with a giggle. "Finally finally finally! I won't be alone,"

Alone. Well, not really alone, because sometimes Sergio kept me company. It's just a little sad that Vito had to go to the college so he couldn't accompany me inside the house everyday. Sometimes Vito had to stay late for classes, homeworking at library, and other stuffs. Oh and Vito worked part-time too.

But now that I was going to move out to a new place, meaning that I'm going to be allowed to go to public school. In public school I will meet new friends, both boys and girls. I won't be alone anymore.

_I'm so happy!_

I sat on my stomach, facing the laptop and starting to operate it, opening firefox.

"For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of~"

As I continued to hum the song, I rolled on my back once again. A good place to live (and hide)? Let's see... Would it be better if we left Italy? Other countries, then.

_Oh my God this is so exciting!_

The next day, I called for Vito and Sergio to discuss our new home. I was going to report them my research the night before.

"So, top 5, in no particular order, are Sri Lanka, Japan, Indonesia, Turkey, Australia." I listed. "I don't pick Europe and America on purpose, by the way."

Vito laughed at me as he ruffled my hair.

"You really want to move as far as you can, huh? Really, Tara, Australia? That's like, way across the earth." I pouted.

"I knoow. I'm just tired of Italy. That's why I pick lots of Asian countries."

And after that we started our discussion.

"Tara, I bet your mom would be happy if we could travel together,"

I smiled meekly.

"I bet she would…"

"…"

"Why Sri Lanka, Tara?"

"What's wrong with Sri Lanka?"

"It's just an unusual choice, right Sergio?"

Sergio nodded.

"They are a developing country, but the culture's interesting."

"Wait Tara we're not looking in that aspect..."

"Oops."

"..."

"Sergio? Where's Indonesia again...?"

"TARA YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PICK IT."

"Vito calm down. It's in south east Asia,"

"I'm sorry Vito. And thanks Sergi!"

"..."

"Don't you just want to try the real kebabs?"

"To be honest, even I'm intrigued. Turkey should be nice. And it's located in Euroasia, the culture combination would be unique."

"I agree! You hear him Vito?"

"Nooooo. Something is just... There's still unfilled blanks. And I thought we are not looking in that aspect!"

"You talking like a teacher..."

"Shush Tara."

"..."

"Okay, Japan?"

"But there are those...Yakultza in Japan, right? I heard they sometime affiliate with mafias."

"Mafias? Yakult?"

"It's Yakuza. Well that's true. But if you pick a smaller, and more secluded town like this, the Yakuzas won't be big. Therefore, I'm sure they don't even have any knowledge about the existance of our family."

"Our family?!"

"So, we'll go for smaller town... And we'll be safe and sound?"

"Yes, Vito." Sergio said before adding up. "Oh, and I have never heard of mafias having a mission in Japan. I can assure that it'll be safe."

"Oh... I guess that's right. What do you think, Tara?"

"Wait what mafias-eh? Japan is good, I think!"

Vito smirked in victory as Sergio sighed. What were these mafias they were talking about? It was not like we were acquainted with mafias, right? I didn't get grown ups and their secrets.

"Japan it is."

"YEAAY!"

We had picked the country! Now we needed to search for a town...

"Tara can you help us find a good, small town in Japan?"

... That was safe from...

"OH I sure can! I'll tell you two tomorrow okay? I'm going to google it right away!"

..._Mafias_...

"Thank you, bella! Good luck! Okay Sergi, now I should think about Tara's language lessons and..."

...Wait a second.

"YOU! You are trying to change the subject aren't you nowtellmewhatdoyoumeanmafias-"

"Yes, yes. Now please do the honor to search for the town of our new home, dear Tara. I'm busy right now I have to find a Japanese teacher for you okay bye!"

Before I could protest further, I found myself already standing in my bedroom, door shut behind by Vito who had pushed me earlier.

After grumbling and mumbling incoherent complains for Vito and Sergio, I hopped onto my bed once again. And some minutes after, I found myself doing the same thing again as the day before; google-searching information. My mood had regained after I put on some songs that I liked.

Link by link, website-by-website, page-by-page, I searched through the World Wide Web. From Tokyo to Hokkaido, I search for good ol' town to live. Tarumizu, Ushibuta, Taketa, Utashinai... Poor Utashinai is a small town with so little population, only 5000-ish. I scrolled through more pages, more links, more websites and blogs and even government websites (which was in Japanese and I didn't know how to read it) until I finally found a name that caught my eye.

Namimori. With population of 9.459 as of 2003. A small town in the Tochigi prefecture, which is in Kanto region. Almost nothing is special of this town, according to the article. Normal, maybe boring. But for some reason I had this feeling that I should choice this town. Like it would be a good luck. I decided to follow my divination senses and thought to my self.

_This is it! The town!_

I clenched my fist excitedly.

Namimori, here I come!

* * *

**Extended ending**

"What?! We're not moving now?!"

"I thought I told you that you have to finish your school here first. We're moving next year."

"...Well you did but-"

"Oh look, that's your new Japanese teacher! Good luck on your lessons,"

"Vito you—!"

* * *

It's over! Please drop a review and thank you for reading this :)


	2. Chapter 2: I'M READY, OUTSIDE WORLD!

Hi people!:)

Crackers here, I'm sorry it took time for this chapter. And it's still pre-canon. Hope you like it!:)

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Katekyo, and also Seven Eleven XD

* * *

Chapter two: I'M READY, OUTSIDE WORLD!

* * *

_"Taraa did you see my ribbon? The pink one?"_

_"It's in Namimori~"_

_"Tara I'm being serious-"_

_"Namimori, Namimori, Japaan~"_

* * *

Hello people! It's still Tara here, but now I'm twelve years old! Yes, it had been a year since the day Vito, Sergio, and I decided to move out. I just graduated from my (home) school yesterday, so I'm officially not a little girl anymore! Today, we were final-checking our stuffs, luggage, and more stuff and in a few hours we will be flying in an airplane, on our way to Japan!

It'd be a lie if I told you that I wasn't excited. I had never been this excited before! Not even on my graduation few days ago. Or on Vito's graduation. But today I was thrilled!

"TARA, MY RIBBON."

"I'm sorry Vito but I couldn't give more time for that girly ribbon, we're moving to Japan! Aren't you excited?"

"Yes Tara I am excited. But please help me?" He begged with puppy eyes that somehow soften my heart. Finally, with a small smile I glance to the small desk near Vito's room, where the annoying pink ribbon lay. I lifted it up with my mind control, bringing it to Vito's open hand.

"Now Vito what will you say?"

"Thank you, Tara my fairest and kindest lady I've ever known," he pretended to worship me with his head bowed down and kneeling on his knee. I huffed proudly with my hands on my hips.

We finished our final check about half an hour later. I was helping the others to put my luggage on the trunk of the car-which I didn't know where it came from. I didn't know we had a car! Or maybe we'd rented it for today-when I saw Sergio's a little bit too less luggage.

"Sergi, are you really not staying with us?" I asked with a frown, with Sergio copied, his eyes sad.

A few weeks before, Sergio suddenly told me that he couldn't join Vito and me to move to Japan. He will still go with us to Japan, but he won't be staying permanently like us. Sergio said he had to go back to his old house in Sicily because he had many unfinished business there.

It was just too sad. Without Sergio, things would be different. Even Vito seemed to be disappointed. Sergio may be a father to me, but to Vito he was more like an older brother. And a best friend too, I'm sure.

"I'm afraid so, Tara." He patted my head before ruffling my hair. "I'm sorry."

I responded by hugging his waist, which Sergio replied with an embrace to my small figure. His hands still on hair, fingers slowly combing my platinum blond tresses which were already pulled up in a high ponytail.

"It will be okay."

"Vito couldn't even cook," I pouted. "How is that supposed to be okay?"

"But you can cook, Tara, right?" He beamed at me as he pinched my cheeks.

"Ow ow ow," I whined with giggles.

A sound of door being slammed caught our attention. Vito appeared from inside of the house, backpack ready on his back, and a small pouch that must be containing our passports and boarding passes, in his hand. And his brown locks already tied with the pink ribbon I had helped him to find. Vito's hair was a bit long so he had to tie it.

"There you are! Now let's get in the car, we're going."

I grinned widely, eyes sparkling.

"Okay!"

* * *

The trip to airport supposed to be uneventful. It was supposed to be nothing special. But that couldn't be applied to me.

"OH MY GOD, Vito is that a Seven Eleven?!

"KYAA a gas station!"

Everything was a first to me. A restaurant, a gas station, mini-markets, cafe, beauty salon, everything! And every one of them made me wanted to try and visit it.

"I'm sure she would react exactly like Tara if she saw all this with her own eyes."

I overheard the conversation, even though it was obvious they were trying to keep the voice as low as possible.

"Vito..." Sergio murmured a bit unamused.

"What?" Came a light reply from the said person.

Albeit understanding their conversation, and despite my growing annoyance, I decided to ignore them.

Oh look the trees were nice!

And oh a puppy!

Wait.

"OMG I see a puppy! Can we go see it Vito? Sergi? I promise it won't take a minute. Pweasee?"

"No."

"But-"

"No means no, Tara."

I pouted.

"But, but…"

I knew that Vito and Sergio wouldn't let me out until we arrived at Japan. But that made me even more impatient! I was pretty sure Japan had some things that even more foreign, new, and exciting than here in Italy. Vito said that there'll be sushi bars. I had been dying to try one of those!

But then again, I had to go through many things first. Airports, boarding, on air, landing, and maybe a transit or two. I didn't know what kind of trip Vito had booked for us. And after those, we would have arrived in Japan. Oh, but Sergio informed me in the taxi that Namimori didn't have an airport. That's why our plane's destination was Tokyo. So, we will need to ride a train—I heard it's going to be a bullet train, woohoo! More new things!—before finally arriving in my new hometown.

"Is this...an airport?"

I gaped at the sight before me. It was a huge room with a very, very high ceiling, with red brick walls that matched well with the spotless white marble floor. On the wall, there was a large screen that showed the schedule for the flights. From afar, I could see many restaurants, cafes, even bookstores and drugstores. And don't make me mention the people there…

"I never see so much people before!"

The place was vivacious! It was so busy, so crowded I couldn't even focus on what the speaker was saying over the intercom. There were toddlers, kids, teens, adults and even elders. Many forms of human being that I never actually see were all there.

I was woken up from my silent euphoria with an arm slung over my shoulders. Turning my head, I saw a grinning Vito. He looked like a Cheshire cat at that moment.

"Come on, let's check in first. After that, feel free to travel this place to your fullest," He told me as he ruffled my hair as I smiled at him. "But remember Sergio or I got to go with you, we won't let you go off alone."

"_Ti amo_ Vito!" I launched at him with a hug, which Vito responded with a chuckle as we started walking to the check in counter.

The check in was interesting. I was truly intrigued by the luggage scale, but when I asked the lady on the counter for permission to weigh myself on it, she looked really annoyed... I wondered what I did. I was only asking.

After the immigration check, we finally had a free time to wait for our boarding time. And I settled for the three of us that we were going to tour the airport.

"Okay fine Tara but we only got one hour and a half,"

"That will be fine!"

And with that I visited everything; every bookstores, souvenir shops, restaurants, cafes (even though I didn't necessarily ordered anything, I just went in the place and looked around briefly before leaving), I even visited the sweets shop! That store was truly colourful that even I enjoyed myself there, even though I had no intention to buy anything. I didn't really like sweet things. Even though I did like puddings. But not chocolate or candies, no.

After the tour I decided that my favorite was the pharmacy. There were just so many medicines for pretty much everything! I actually bought one strip of anti nausea pills to drink on the airplane. The pharmacist recommended it after I told her that this was my first trip ever. She was so nice!

And I also loved the electronic shop. Digital cameras are very fascinating, aren't they? It can capture precious moment and make it lasts forever. I would really like to have one.

"Tara it's time!"

I immediately got up and ran towards Vito and Sergio who had already stood up in the line.

I fidgeted impatiently.

First. Flight. _EVAH_.

* * *

It turned out that planes are not that fun.

After tumbling in my steps I decided that resting my body against a wall was a good option. I closed my eyes while the pain in my head and ear was still pinching my nerves constantly. And the nausea in my stomach... Urk. No words could describe it.

I hate airplanes!

The turbulence. The stupidstupidstupid STUPID turbulence! The TVs and all the watchable movies were cool, I agreed. But the boarding, the in-flight turbulence, and not to mention the meals... I didn't know why but in-flight meals gave this weird and nauseous feel to me. And I decided that I hate in-flight meals. And airplanes.

Ughh.

Grumbling won't help. But a helping hand from Sergio was definitely a big help!

"You okay? Do you need the toilet? Maybe you want to throw it up," Sergio panicked as he tried to help me.

"I need to...puke..." I murmured weakly, as the nausea kicked in more. And I could feel the food in my tummy was starting to climb on my oesophagus.

Sergio's fatherly senses kicked in and he immediately grabbed my back and my knee, carrying me in a bridal style. Vito looked at him with approving eyes, and then he followed us to the toilet.

I nearly ran to the cubical after I got down, and oh God I felt really disgusted by the bitter and sour taste of my own mouth. It was yucky.

"Feeling better?" Sergio asked as he offered me a bottle of water. I took it, opened the cap and drank the liquid, immediately grimacing at the yucky taste of my own mouth, but sighed contently at the cold sensation of water in my throat.

"A bit..."

"By the way you're too in your sickness to realize where we are now." Vito bowed his body to match my height. He pinched my nose lightly. "Welcome to Tokyo, Japan kiddo."

I gasped, and took a glance of my surroundings.

The foreign words on the signs, the language, the flag of rising sun on the brochures for visitors.

"Oh my God..."

"We don't have time to gape, now let's take care of our immigration stuffs first!" Vito pulled my hand in slight excitement, which I responded with a big smile. "Come on, Sergi!" I called to the calmer and older man. He smiled contently as he followed us.

"Vitoo... Do we have to wait any longer?"

Said person only sneered at me in annoyance.

"I hate waiting, too, Tara. So let's get through this together."

"But we've been standing here for half an hour! I thought the ticket said—"

"Vito, Tara, it's me who asked for coming earlier to the waiting line. I'm sorry I've caused trouble for both of you."

Vito and I immediately looked at the older man in panic. Guilt took over our senses as we apologized to Sergio several times. The black-haired man tried hard to calm both of us.

"It's not your fault, Sergio, it really isn't!"

"Yes, I'm sorry Vito and I were being selfish."

Sergio grinned at us, his hands now ruffling our hairs. I stared at him, and I heard Vito grumbled as he tried to wave Sergio's hands off his (somehow) perfect hair. And then we heard the sound of train.

Sparkles appeared once again in my now tired eyes.

"OMG it's a train! A real one!" I stared at the huge transportation as it made a whirring sounds and a 'sshh' sound, signing that it was stopping.

"Okay, get ready to work our strength! This is gonna be tough, carrying these inside the train in a short time." Vito announced to us, and he whispered, "And no powers, okay?"

That made me pale.

After some strength-requiring work...

After many protests from me, the selfish one...

After the nth time Sergio helped me and Vito to put our bags on the luggage rack...

And don't make me mention the narrow passageway that made me bump on uncountable things and human beings. Poor them... I didn't mean to.

Finally we succeeded to plop ourselves on our assigned chairs. Even though we booked the business class, I didn't think that we had to go through all these. I sighed and groaned at the same time, making myself confortable in the seat.

"I'm tired... I wanna sleep..."

"But, Tara, don't you want to experience this journey by yourself? Japan is beautiful, you know."

I peeked on the window. It was almost pitch black. Checking my watch, I realize that it was still 5 in the early morning, no wonder there was no light at all! I rested my head on the edge of the window, eyes on the landscape outside. I couldn't see anything.

Not until a small light appeared. Its colour, a gradation of red and green was nothing I had ever seen before, and so was the light itself. The size might not be that large and looked like it was taking over the sky, but that small ray of light was enough to somehow become the source of light in the darkness. It was beautiful.

And after a short moment, the light was gone.

_What was that?_

Not long after, another source of light appeared. And brighter, so it seemed. Red and orange colored flare shone from the east, as the darkness of the night had started to fade away, welcoming the morning. It was the sunrise.

I stared at the breath-taking view in front of my eyes. How orange blended with the dark, but it also slowly shooed the dark away, and filled the blanks with a newly-born blue. It was like the sun was greeting the blue sky.

The sunrise in the Land of The Rising Sun was indeed different.

After couple of minutes of awe, I quickly turned my head to my companies.

"Hey did you see that? The sky—"

I stopped short as soon as I saw them sleeping soundly in their seats. I giggled quietly. Well, it had been a tiring trip for them as well. Sitting deeper into my seat, I glanced at the now orange and blue sky. And after saying "_Buon giorno_" to my first sunrise ever in Japan, I went into a slumber.

* * *

**Extended ending:**

"OMG NAMIMORI!"

"Now, now. We don't have time for this. I want to sleep properly, in a bed."

"But! This is the first—"

"Whatever, Tara. By the way you're going to have a entrance test for Namimori Middle School on Saturday."

"OMG MY FIRST PUBLIC SCHOOL—Wait, Saturday is just two days away!"

"I hope you'll work hard, Tara." Sergio patted my shoulders.

"Sergiii Vito is being mean!" I bawled.

Sergio sweat dropped.

"There, there..."

* * *

_*Ti amo_: I love you

_*Buon giorno_: good day, good morning

Special thanks for these lovely people who had put my story in their favorites and follows!

** .Nyx**, **LucediDio**, **anime'sguest**, **TaraNightshade** (OMG YOU HAVE THE SAME NAME AS MY OC), and **leroalice**

and another special thanks to **Silent** for the review! Thank you so much for having (sort of) fate in my fic! I'm sooo touched! :')

See you in the next chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3: so many people in Namimori

Hello~ Third chapter finished earlier than I expected.

Some people appeared here. Hehe.

* * *

Chapter Three: Omg so many people in Namimori

* * *

_"Phew, finally we're done."_

_"That's the last furniture right?"_

_"Yep! Now we're finished, let's get something to eat."_

_"In that case,__let's try that sushi down the street!"_

* * *

Good afternoon! Today marked my second day staying in my new house in Namimori, Japan. We had just finished putting up our furniture.

The last room to complete was the kitchen. But albeit all the shelves, and appliances, like refrigerator, mixers, and microwaves, were already put up on the counters, the big stove hadn't come yet. So regrettably, we had been eating take-outs from day one.

Yesterday, despite feeling exhausted, and jet-lagged from the trip, I was amazed by our new house. It was way better than I expected!

The house was two story, it was painted white with dark grey roof, making it to be minimalistic. And combined with the style of Japanese houses, the doors, the windows, even the material used for the roofs, it didn't look only simple, but also classic like houses in manga and anime (Yes I watched them!). It had a medium sized yard with some trees and bushes.

Inside, it was just like stereotype houses in mangas and animes. You will see genkan, which is the entrance are, where you can put your shoes off, put in on the rack, and wear the slippers instead before getting inside the house. There were wooden-floored hallways, and the rooms were doored by shoji, a sliding door.

My room was in the second floor, since I told Vito that I had always wanted one. But then again Vito's was on the second floor, too... Each of us got a three quarter size bed, since the room was quite spacey.

By the way, Sergio will stay in the empty room near the living room downstairs. He will be sleeping in a futon.

I thought Sergio liked this house very much. But then again who won't like it? My house was undeniably awesome!

And somehow I was pretty sure that my days here in Japan would be awesome as well. I felt optimistic about that.

But now, let's begin from trying one of the most popular food in Japan;

Sushi!

"Do you remember which way it is?" I skipped next to Vito. Sergi didn't come today, he said he has to take care of our moving documents, or whatsoever.

"Of course I do. Now we take a left-Oh there it is!"

Vito shouted gleefully when he saw a certain shop, decorated with a blue tent that had a kanji on it. (I wasn't that good at reading kanjis, so… I didn't really know what was it. But I had a vague guess that it said "Sushi".)

"OMG a sushi bar!" I cheered as I began to walk quickly to the shop. Vito followed suit while shouting me to slow down and wait for him. Hastily, I slid the wooden door before walking in.

"Welcome!" A man shouted from behind the counters. He had this nice and welcoming face, and enthusiastic too.

We stepped in, and took a peek at the sushis at the counter, and the menus that were on the wall. Confused, I nudged Vito. But he only responded with an equally confused shrug.

"First time eating sushi?" He asked with a smile. I replied with a sheepish grin, as Vito did the same while he scratched his neck.

"Can you give us recommendation?" Vito requested in Japanese. The sushi man gladly told us many good menus, from the low price to the highest, and the most exclusive like sea urchins.

"I would like the tuna, and shrimp, please."

"Coming right up, ojou-chan! How about you?"

"I'll take the yellow tail, and the crab. And I'd also like the salmon roll."

After telling our orders, we took a seat at the bar. I glanced at the store. It was simple, yet so traditional, and nice.

_So this is Japanese restaurant…_

Not long after, my food had arrived and so had Vito's. We began eating, munching slowly to savor the new taste in my mouth. Surprisingly, I actually liked it. In fact I thought that those sushis were delicious.

"These are so good," I said to no one in particular, but the sushi-man who heard me immediately grinned in utter joy, wrinkles decorating his aging face.

"Why thank you, ojou-chan!" he told me. "You should try the others too. The ottoro is very good, you know?"

"Yes I'd like to try it some other time! I promise I'll come back here," I declared with the new power of 'OMG I LOVE SUSHI!' I could see Vito sneered at me playfully while munching on his crab. I pouted at him, but finally decided to ignore him.

"Ojou-chan, if you don't mind me asking, where do you come from?" Sushi-man asked me.

"Ah, I'm from Italy, Sushi-san." I saw Vito glared at me from the corner of my eyes. Meanwhile, the sushi-man laughed at me.

"Don't call me that. Just Oji-san, okay?"

"Oji-san?" I tested. He gave me a thumb up and grinned. "Now that's better, uh..."

"Tara."

"Tara-chan." He said. "So, how old are you?"

"I'm twelve years old."

"Oh you're going to enter middle school, right?"

"Yes I'm going to enter Namimori Middle School!"

"Oh, that's just the same as my son!"

"Really, Oji-san? What's his name?"

"Takeshi. Yamamoto Takeshi. He is tall, and handsome. I'd like you to meet him, but unfortunately he's out to play with his friends."

I sweat-dropped at the subjective description. But I hoped I would meet this son of Sushi-man. Maybe he would bring a big lunchbox of delicious sushi! I was having a nice chat with Sushi-man when I heard Vito got up from his seat.

"How much?"

Sushi-man flinched a bit at Vito's somewhat cold tone. But after a quick recover, he named the price, waited for Vito searching through his wallet, received the cash from my brother's hand, and then he said a thank you. Sushi-man turned to me, and with a wide grin he thanked me, and told me "Don't forget to visit again!"

I saluted him before walking out of the shop with Vito. Vito looked sour, by the way… I didn't do something wrong, did I?

"You shouldn't spread around information like that." Vito mumbled darkly.

"About Italy?" I confirmed, which he nodded. "But Vito, he wouldn't be some kind of spy, right? That's not possible—"

"That is perfectly possible, Tara." He sneered. "You can't trust anybody."

"I know but… You can, if you believe them. Not everybody is bad, you know." I tried to convince him despite feeling rather confused myself. Vito stared at me in the eyes, his green orbs searching for something unexplainable to me.

"Don't—" He suddenly sighed. "Don't be naive… You're just like her, Tara. You're too naive."

I flinched at the indirect mention of mom. Comparing us again?

"Why do you always compare me with mom?"

At the change of the topic, I thought Vito had lightened up a bit.

"Because you really look like her. Appearance-wise, personality-wise." He breathed with a small smile, the gloom had now disappeared. "Your hair, your eyes… Even the chubby cheeks."

He pinched my cheeks playfully.

"Oww stop it." I warned, starting to feel annoyed. Vito smirked at me.

"Come on, let's go home." He said while pulling my hand. I pouted as I tried to keep up with his walking pace.

Vito was truly annoying as a brother.

* * *

"Camillia Tara-san, participant code 0036,"

"Yes, that's me." I replied the teacher.

Today I was about to do my entrance test. It'd be a lie to say that I wasn't nervous. But that feeling was somehow replaced by my excitement. Doing a test in a class meant that I was going to experience a real-life situation where I sat in a real classroom, not in the house. Now that was nerve wrecking but also exciting!

Today I came to the school with Sergio. Vito was staying in the house and Sergio would accompany me until I found my test room.

"Birth certificate, photo," He checked through my submitted documents. "Okay, Camillia-san, I will accompany your daughter to the class,"

"Alright then, thank you Sensei. And Tara, good luck."

"_Grazie_, Papa." I waved at him as Sergio left the hallway. Sergio had informed me earlier, that I had to act like a daughter when in public, that's why I called him Papa.

I was looking around the hallways when the teacher stopped.

"This is the classroom. The teacher inside will guide you to your seat. Please do your best on the test."

"Thank you, sensei." I responded in Japanese. I could hear voices from the outside even though I hadn't opened the door yet. My heart was pounding loudly that I thought other people could hear it!

Ooh screw this! I slid the door open and teacher inside, a woman immediately greeted me. "Hello, what is your test number?"

"It's 0036."

"Your seat is right over there, behind that boy with a blue jacket."

"Thank you, sensei."

"You're welcome! By the way don't be nervous. Just relax, okay?"

"Ah—thank you. It's just this is my first test, and this is my first time going to a public school, so…"

"Oh dear! That's pretty bad. I assure you dear, you will have lots of fun here." She beamed. Somehow after hearing her saying that, I felt much more calm now. I thanked her again before going to my designated seat.

I thought the students were looking at me... Yes they were definitely staring at me. I wondered what was wrong with me. Today I put my (waist-length) long (bright platinum) blond hair into a high ponytail, I was wearing a t-shirt and a knee-length shorts, oh and a black stocking underneath the shorts.

It wasn't weird, right?

I tried to focus my way to the seat. And I finally sat on it.

To my left was a girl with a serious face. She had that aura that made you hesitated to talk to her. So I decided to ignore her. In my left was a boy with brown spiky hair. His face was cute despite the somewhat chubby and childish-looking cheeks (But I guessed that was the sign of pre-puberty...).

The boy was looking panic, he was searching for something inside his bag but the search didn't seem to succeeded. Taking a look at his desk, I realized that he was lack of a pencil.

I knocked his desk. Was that a weird way to call someone?

"Uh, yes?" He stuttered, big brown orbs blinking

"Do you lost a pencil? I can lend you mine." I offered with a small smile, my hand moving forward to give him the pencil.

"I, uh, yes. Thank you very much." He smiled sheepishly before he turned his face away.

I blinked.

_Maybe he is just shy..._

I tried to shrug off my disappointment by focusing on the test paper that I had received. Oh look! The questions were not that difficult. I could do this.

_Oh yes I can._

I finished my test confidently. The boy besides me returned the pencil right after the finish bell rang. His face looked like he didn't do the test well. But he smiled anyway when returning my pencil. Feeling appreciated, I mirrored his gesture. I thought I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks before he left the room, but maybe it was my imagination. So I continued to put my stuffs in my bag.

Now that I was done, I left the classroom but flinched a bit when I heard some whispers.

"Is she a foreigner?"

"But she was talking to dame-Tsuna just now."

"She's pretty though."

Feeling uncomfortable I increase my walking speed and quickly left. I never felt that before. What was that called? Oh, yes.

Insecure.

Oh no I didn't like it at all.

Suddenly I had arrived at the school gate. I didn't really expect Vito and Sergio to come and pick me up. They did say that I had to learn to go home by myself (Even though Vito really looked worried).

I turned my head to the right.

And then left.

...

Where did I come from again?

Remembering something, I quickly dug through my pocket for a piece of paper, on it written my address.

1-3-6 Hanazashi, Michiyo-ku, Namimori.

_Whaat? How am I suppose to understand this?_

I trembled on the spot. Suddenly I heard a panicked crown near me.

"School ground is off-limits. Don't crowd and leave now."

"B-But, Hibari-san-"

"Idiot! Don't question him!" A girl whispered.

"W-We'll leave then." One said and the group immediately left the school gate, leaving me-Oh wait. I was alone now. The man turned and I thought he was now walking to me.

Maybe he was a school security guard!

I walked up to him. Wait... I didn't think that he was a guard. What he was wearing looked like a school uniform. Except he didn't wore the jacket properly, instead he let it dangled on his shoulders.

Then I observed his face. From his young face he was definitely a student, maybe a senior. His black hair was unkempt and those slanted and sharp eyes looked intimidating. But maybe he wasn't _that _bad...

"Excuse me, can I ask for help?"

He stared at me, eyebrows a bit furrowed.

"I'm new in the town, and I can't find my way home. I have the address here, can you help?"

I gave him the piece of paper. He took it and read it without a sound. After some moment, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. The raven haired boy put the phone to his ear.

"Kusakabe Tetsuya, come to the gate this instant."

After hearing a reply, he turned it off and put it back in his pocket. Not long after, a guy with... Was that an Elvis hair? The guy immediately ran to his side.

"What's wrong, Hibari-san?"

Oh it appeared that his name was Hibari. And that Elvis guy was Kusakabe Tetsuya.

"Help this herbivore reach this address," Hibari gave Kusakabe the address. "Make it quick. If you don't, I'll bite you to death."

I wondered why was I called a herbivore...

Kusakabe immediately straighten up and yelled, "Roger, Hibari-san!" And he turned to me.

"Follow me." I nodded confusedly. But I took a moment to turned my head to a certain boy.

"Thank you, Hibari-san!" I yelled at him. The said guy just glanced at me for a second before leaving the gate, going back in the school.

_Maybe he is just shy..._

I thought ironically for the second time that day.

The walk with Kusakabe was terrifyingly awkward. He kept on walking (annoyingly fast) without talking to me.

I decided not to say anything until we reached my house. Politely, I thanked him before immediately went inside the house.

* * *

**Extended Ending**

"You asked a stranger to help you get home? And he is _not_ an security guard or police?!"

"Yes. He is a senior, I think."

"You-"

I rolled on my bed as my mind commanded a duct tape to rip itself, and put it on Vito's mouth.

"Tara..."

"Sorry, Sergi. He's just too annoying." I pouted.

"Mmff!"

* * *

Guys, which one do you prefer, a long chapter or a short one?

I think I prefer longer chapter. And I think, I will change the way I write this pic. If I keep on doing this, the progress will be very slow... And I don't really want that:(


End file.
